My Crazy Afternoon
by violetstars1039
Summary: 3x11 Mystery Spot. What happened to Sam during the six months without Dean?


My Crazy Afternoon My Crazy Afternoon

"_I walk around town and stare although I am blind. Maybe I'm patient or am I out of my mind? And I will read your mind instead. And I could tell you that you are very dead. You are not well read."_

I sat on the wet blacktop of the parking lot clutching Dean to me. He wasn't really dead I told myself even when the paramedics tore his body from my arms. This wasn't real, the Trickster lied and we were still in the time loop. I was going to wake up any second now to 'Heat of the Moment' and it would be Tuesday again. Any second now, any second.

That second never came. Dean was dead. It didn't seem real to me. My big brother, my protector, the one person I could always depend on was gone. There wasn't enough tears for me to shed, not enough words to express the grief I was feeling. How was I supposed to go on without him? Dean was wrong, I wasn't stronger than him, I needed him as much as he needed me.

"Bobby?" I choked out when I heard him pick up the phone, "I…..I have to tell you something."

"Sam what's wrong? Are you okay? Is Dean okay?" Bobby rushed out not bothering to hide the concern in his voice.

I took a deep breath willing myself not to cry. I had to get through this without breaking down, "It's Dean. Bobby, He's…..He's dead. Dean's dead."

The silence on the other end felt like it went on for an eternity before Bobby finally spoke, "Sam, where are you? Just tell me and I'll be there by morning."

Bobby went with me to the morgue to claim the body. The body. I kept tripping over those words in my mind. I felt numb and detached. I was moving in slow motion through a nightmare that had become my life. Dean was no longer here; the only thing left of him was an empty shell. I wanted to bury him but Bobby convinced me that Dean wouldn't want that so we cremated his body. Afterwards, I gathered up the ashes and buried half of them in Bobby's back yard, it was the only place closest to a home that Dean had. The rest I scattered in the wind. I watched the ashes twist and turn as the air took them away. Closing my eyes, I said a silent goodbye to the only family I had left.

Six Months Later

I kept expecting him to saunter through the motel room door with a smug grin and some story about a girl he met at the local bar. Every morning I looked over at the empty motel bed reminding myself that Dean wasn't out getting us breakfast, he was never coming back. Over the past six months I felt myself changing. Every day I became just a little number, a little colder. I no longer wore my heart on my sleeve or thought about consequences. For me to survive alone and make it through this war I had to become more like Dean. Truth was, I wasn't becoming like Dean, I had turned into my father. I was obsessed with killing the Trickster and along the way I took out as many evil sons of bitches that I possibly could.

I had cut everyone off including Bobby. With Dean gone no one and nothing mattered to me. I lived my life in military precision. I stuck to my routine all the while gathering information on and tracking the Trickster. He had become my Great White and I knew when we finally crossed paths again I would have my revenge. Except, when I finally did catch up with him I didn't get revenge. Instead, I pleaded with him to give me Dean back.

"Whatta gonna do, sleep all day?" Dean called from the sink where he was brushing his teeth before sticking his head out and pulling a face, "I know, no Asia. This station sucks."

"It's Wednesday." I said shocked looking at the alarm clock as if it held all of life's answers.

"Yeah, which usually follows Tuesday." Dean stated giving me an odd look, "Turn that thing off."

I threw the covers off me quickly crossing the room to where Dean stood and hugged him tight. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Dean was here, he was really here and I wasn't dreaming. He was flesh and bone and real and ALIVE.

"Dude, how many Tuesdays did you have?"

"Enough." I pulled back searching Dean's face, "Wait, what do you remember?"

"I remember you were pretty whacked out yesterday. And I remember catching up with the Trickster. That's about it."

"Let's go."

"No breakfast?" Dean asked somewhat disappointed.

"No breakfast."

"I'll go pack the car."

"You're not going anywhere alone."

"Sam!" Dean whined gesturing with his arms, "It's the PARKING LOT, Sam."

"Just trust me."

Dean turned from the door his eyebrow raised, "Hey, you don't look so good. Something else happen?"

"I just had a really weird dream……."

Dean nodded before flashing one of his signature smirks, "Clowns or midgets?"

I looked up at my older brother standing by the door and smiled weakly back at him. I took one last look around the room thankful my nightmare was finally over.

Silver Coin Diner

"Whoa," Dean mumbled through a mouthful of cheeseburger and extra onions, "Cal shot me?"

"Yeah, Dean." I said simply staring at my grilled cheese and bacon sandwich, "He shot you in the parking lot. Is that the only part of the story you heard?"

Dean snorted his eyebrows inching up into his hairline, "I let that greasy little shit get the drop on ME?"

"YES! HE SHOT YOU DEAN. YOU DIED IN MY ARMS."

"Uh." Dean stated polishing off his heart attack on a plate, "Told you the weirdest shit happens in Florida."


End file.
